


The Superior

by Felyneve



Series: The Superior [1]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Gay smuts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felyneve/pseuds/Felyneve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Kind of a strange request. But would you be okay doing Eric/Four smut? If you are willing, maybe hate sex?” Here it is, part one of The Superior series. Eric/Four smuttiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Superior

**Author's Note:**

> Eric and Four aren't mine, nor is the Divergent world. You know the drill. :)

Eric was always the stronger of the two. Four didn’t always believe that, after he had beat him in the ring during initiation. Eric’s intelligence may have trumped Four’s, but Four wasn’t about to let him physically surpass him, even as Eric’s presence grew stronger and stronger, his body turning into pure beefed-up muscle (unlike Four’s, who had stayed tall and lean.) 

Four realizes now, that he isn’t the strongest, he never really was. He silently wishes he would’ve accepted this before Eric’s heavy body pinned him on his stomach to the ground, thighs straddling the back of his as he holds his wrists down. 

The leader smirks, a devious and wicked smile that shows Eric’s teeth. He leans down, continuing to effectively pin Four, as he whispers in his ear, “I never would’ve thought of how much fun you’d be under me.” 

Four strains, his neck and cheeks burning at Eric’s words. His tone drips with seduction and… Lust? His body shudders. Eric chuckles again, a soft harsh sound as he licks the shell of Four’s ear before sitting up again. 

His eyes widen as he struggles again, stopping when he hears a sharp intake of breath, looking behind him as best he can. Eric’s looking down, right at where his crotch is rubbing against Four’s ass. 

“Don’t let me stop your wiggling,” he states. Four blushes more, a lump in his throat that he can’t swallow, stopping his struggling as best he can.

“Get off me, Eric.”

“Why?” Four glares over his shoulder, and Eric’s smirk grows. “Aww. Does Number Boy not want me to get off?”

“Fuck you,” he hissed back.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Four goes stiff as Eric releases one of his wrists, pulling up the back of his shirt before letting his fingers drift over his skin.

“Wouldn’t you?” Eric quietly hisses again.

He doesn’t reply, refusing to squirm and give Eric more pleasure. Eric scoffs and before Four can comprehend what he’s doing, his shirt is off and discarded to the side. His fingers continue to drift over the lines of his tattoo, making him shudder.

Eric leans down, his lips gently touching the Dauntless insignia. “I must say, I like your ink.”

He hears the rustle of fabric above him, and when he looks back behind him, he’s met with Eric’s bare chest, light sandy hair dusting his muscles. The tattoos of his neck extend down past his collarbones, creating mesmerizing geometric patterns across his chest. Four swallows when Eric leans over him, licking at the shell of his ear again.

Four can’t stop the small moan that spills from his lips, and he hears Eric’s soft laugh. The weight on his back lifts just enough to pull Four’s hips up and undo his jeans, before pulling them off, taking his boxers with them. Eric doesn’t bother with them after they pass his ankles, and Four weakly kicks them off.

He can’t say he hasn’t thought about this before, even if he hated Eric with a deep passion. He was always a sexy fucker.

He realizes Eric’s provided the chance several times for Four to buck him off, or to run, but he hasn’t. He wants this, and he blushes again, hiding his face when Eric’s hand gently wraps around his hard meat.

He pumps once, twice, before being rewarded with a soft throaty moan. Eric’s ego swells and he releases Four, hands moving to his hips to lift him up onto his hands and knees. Four complies immediately, a sickening swell of frustration, shame and lust knotting in his stomach. He was going to let Eric have his way with him, and he was disgusted, but he still wasn’t going to stop him. Four really wasn’t a saint, even if he was a former Stiff.

Eric’s pants drop and he kicks them off, before leaning back over Four’s back, his hand gripping his hair. He pulls him back, and covers his mouth with his own, a deep groan coming from his throat as he shoves his tongue into Four’s mouth.   
Their lips are locked together, tongues fighting and shoving against each other for dominance. Eric’s teeth bite down on Four’s bottom lip, sucking at the blood that his actions produce with a low moan.

Eric pulls back first, spitting on his hand before rubbing it over his hard member. Four shifts on his hands and knees, spreading his legs just a little more as his head drops, eyes locked on the mat in front of him.

“Who would’ve thought you were a little whore, Four,” he sneers as he lines himself up with the Dauntless in front of him. Four doesn’t respond, he only braces himself for Eric.

Eric shoves into him in one hard thrust, not even giving him a moment to breathe as his hips start snapping against Four, despite the resistance. Four lets out a loud cry, before Eric slaps a hand over his mouth.

“We’re still in the training room,” he hisses. “Wouldn’t want someone to walk in on us, now would we?” Four groans into the palm as he nods. “Good boy,” Eric murmurs in response, dropping his head down onto Four’s shoulder.

He keeps one hand locked over Four’s mouth, the other painfully gripping his hip to keep him in place as he drives into him. The leader pants against his partner’s bare back, groaning softly with his thrusts.

Four groans, deep in his throat as Eric thrusts deeper, blunt fingernails digging into his skin. His hips push back against Eric, trying to meet his thrusts as best he can, and Eric grunts in surprise. “I fuckin’ knew you’d like it, Four,” he states, Four nodding as best he can in response as he wriggles his ass.

Eric hand moves from Four’s bruising hip, drifting down across the line of muscle to his achingly hard cock. Eric moves his head, lips lightly sucking on the back of Four’s neck. His fingers lightly trail along Four, a smirk coming to his lips as he continues his ministrations.

Four shudders against Eric’s body, causing Eric to shift. His hands move, pressing against his abdomen and his neck, lifting him up so he’s on his knees, his back to the leader’s muscled chest.

His hand lightly squeezes Four’s neck, feeling his adam’s apple bob against his strong palm. His tongue traces up the side of his neck as he thrusts harder against him, primal grunts filling Four’s ears.

Four lifts an arm, reaching behind him to place a hand against the back of Eric’s head, encouraging his tongue, mouth and teeth. He complies immediately, mouth sucking bruises into Four’s pale skin.

His back arches, and Eric hisses, hand gripping Four’s cock firmly this time. His wrist snaps in time with his thrusts, producing a strangled groan from Four. Eric’s tongue traces up the side of his neck, scraping along the slight scruff of his jaw before his teeth close on his ear lobe and lightly pull.

Four tries again to wriggle his hips, “Eric… Eric please…”

Eric’s breathy chuckle answers him, hand moving over him quicker, giving the base a tight squeeze before continuing the motion of his wrist. His hips buck, whether back into Eric’s cock, or into his hand, Eric isn’t entirely sure, but he could care less as he continues pounding into his ass, feeling himself drawing closer to climax. (He’d be damned if he was gonna cum first, anyway.)

Four presses down harder on Eric’s head, and Eric willingly opens his mouth, taking the juncture between his shoulder and neck between his teeth, before he bites down hard. He doesn’t stop until he feels the skin tear under his teeth, until he can taste the sinfully delicious blood of his nemesis.

Four’s groan fills the large room and Eric can feel his body tensing. He licks at the blood that’s bubbling up at the bite mark, a hum of pure contentment, and he figures that’s what pushes Four over the edge.

He bucks madly, only held firmly by Eric, and that doesn’t even last long as Eric releases Four, letting him fall to the floor in a heap as shifts to pound harder, fully intent on chasing his own climax.

Eric throws his head back, his moan drowning out Four’s soft mewls as his orgasm washes over him, hips working in overdrive until he finishes, slumping over Four’s body none too gracefully.

Their panting is the only sound left in the room as Eric slowly rolls off of him, letting his back fall to the mat beside him. Blood drips against the pale tan surface, droplets splattering, bringing a smirk to Eric’s face. Four’s his prize.

Four stares at Eric through half-lidded eyes, wanting to glare at him, and be angry for what he did. However, he can’t deny that he wanted it just as much, if not more, as Eric. Eric doesn’t take long to recover, moving to retrieve his clothes.

He slips them on quietly, glancing at Four here and there. He swallows as he walks towards the doors, turning before he opens them.

Four’s sitting up now, straightening out his boxers to put on. The leader slowly smiles, an actual genuine smile that throws Four off. “If you ever want to go again, Number Boy, just come to my apartment. I’m sure we can think of more ways to have fun,” he states with a wink, before leaving Four, shocked in the room.

He’d be an idiot not to take up that offer.


End file.
